The Wonder Drug Part III: No Return
by MsDreamer93
Summary: It is difficult for Kazuha to forget about what the Black Organisation has done to her or her past life as Moriko. She tries to go through it by using her fast-healing abilities to help people. Conan tries to deal with the fact that he and Ai are stuck as seven years old, and they won't age any time soon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the third part and the last one (most likely) of the Wonder Drug Series. Below I put brief summary to my previous parts.**

 **The Wonder Drug Part I: The Science Project:** It takes place between 30 and 17 years ago. It's about Atsushi and Elena working on a mysterious science project. At some point, Atsushi and Elena are ordered to use five homeless people for their tests. They all die but one. The youngest of them, Sanda Moriko survives. She's helped by Vermouth to escape soon after Atsushi injects some liquid inside her. While she ran away from the organisation's building, she can feel her body burning inside. Her body shrink into a baby. She's found out by Toyama Ginshiro and his wife who take the baby with them.

 **The Wonder Drug Part II:** Kazuha discovers that she has fast healing abilities. She also finds out that she was born under the name of Sanda Moriko thirty-four years ago, however, her body shrank into a baby seventeen years ago due to the tests made by the scientists among them Miyano Atsushi and Elena. The Black Organisation is brought down, however, all the information on the APTX 4869 were destroyed. On top of that, Conan and Ai stopped ageing.

 **I also write side story about Kazuha when she was Sanda Moriko. I only wrote two chapters so far, but I'm going to write more.**

 **Just want to mention that Amuro's real name isn't Rei, but Ichirou in the Wonder Drug Series. I had to come up with real name for Amuro during the first part, as it was before the Amuro's real name was revealed to us in manga.**

 **Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **The Wonder Drug Part III: No Return**

 **Chapter 1**

"Can you believe it passed over a year, since the organisation was arrested. Every time I think about it, it brings a smile to my face." Kazuha's lips curled up while she hold her mobile phone by her ear.

"I still remember what those scientists have done to me." Kazuha tightened her phone, her voice low. "All of them. Those from over a year ago – Awamori, and those from around twenty years ago – Miyano Elena and Atsushi. I know it's bad to think ill of people who are already dead, but I can't feel sympathy for them. After all Miyano were responsible for killing my friends. Heiji and my parents say that I should let it go and that it's over, but I say they don't understand a thing.

"By they way, do you know if Awamori died? The police couldn't identify all the bodies in the organisation's hideout. … You don't know? Hmm, somehow I have this feeling that he's out there. It gives me shivers while I think about this. What he can do to me. After all, for him, I'm only a lab rat that you can cut as much as you can, but unless the rat, I won't bleed out to death. I still think what my limits are. I wonder am I like you? Yes, I know it would be dangerous for me to test it. ….

"How Shinichi and Ran-chan doing? Unfortunately, they're not doing well, especially Shinichi. He realized, after meeting some of his old acquaintances, few days ago, who found weird that he didn't seem to age, that it would be unwise for him to go outside anymore, where people will find suspicious that a seven years old doesn't seem to age. He wanted to go outside as much as he could, but he can't fool himself anymore. Ran tries to think positive and she's a great support for Shinichi, but I can see she barely hold it herself.

"How Heiji and I doing? Great – not that great. He just doesn't understand. Every time, when I try to talk to him about how I feel about all of it or tell him about my times when I was Moriko, he says I shouldn't go back to the past. That I should live the present and future. But I just can't do it.

"I can still see them in my dreams - my old friends Riko, Daichi and Daiki and Kaimu. The times we spent together while we were on streets, and later at the organisation's place." Blood in Kazuha boiled. "If we wouldn't be so naïve, back then, then maybe they wouldn't die.

"You're right, if we wouldn't go to the organisation, then I'd still be Sanda Moriko. Trust me, I feel guilty about enjoying my life as Toyama Kazuha. My friends had to die for it. That's why I decided I'll use my abilities to help people. However, I wish they could be here with me. Ichirou, too. I missed him so much." Kazuha's eyes filled with sadness.

"Thank you. You always know what to say. I'll call you later. Take care, Chris."

Kazuha slumped down on the bed and stared on the ceiling. _I should be thirty-five. This is so surreal._ She didn't feel like over a thirty years old lady, but like a teenager girl that would soon graduate high-school.

Her life was good even it if didn't feel like it sometimes. She could carry on her life normally, at least. She thought of Shinichi and Ai. They would have to stay hidden until Ai would be able to find antidote for them. But how long would it take?

Ran had called her two days ago and told her that Shinichi and Ai had decided that they wouldn't go outside until they start age again.

* * *

 _Few Days ago – Tokyo_

"Dad, look, we got letter from Natsue-san." Ran showed the envelope to her dad.

"Err, who?" Kogoro looked up from his newspaper.

"Come on, dad, I know it passed almost two years since we met her and her family on the ship, but you must still remember Hatamoto Natsue-san."

"Ship? Hatamoto family?" Kogoro scratched his head, but then the realization hit him. "Oh yes, I remember. People got killed, and wait the murder was Natsue's husband or was it someone else?"

"It wasn't her husband who did it."

"I can't remember solving this case."

"You di-" Ran stopped, and looked away.

"It was Shinichi who solved this case for me, wasn't it?"

"Err, I'm not sure, but since you don't remember, he must have."

"So, how is he doing?" Kogoro lit up his cigarette.

"He's fine. He's full of optimism." Ran smiled, however, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Half an year after the organisation had been arrested, Ran had noticed that Shinichi had become more tensed than usual. He had explained that he was just frustrated that he couldn't come back to being Kudo Shinichi and be with her. However, Ran had knew there was more to it, and she was right as he had told her.

" _You know I'm always here for you, Shinichi." Ran smiled._

 _Shinichi tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace._

" _What is it?" Concern in her eyes. "You can tell me. I'm your girlfriend."_

" _I'm not sure it's a term you should use. I'm a child, and you – you're woman."_

" _I told you before I love you, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I mean I don't even need to wait. You're here. You were always here."_

 _Shinichi stared at his small hands, which he soon curled up into fists, his face muscles tensed. "I'll stay like this. I won't change."_

" _I don't understand," Ran said, but deep down she knew what he was talking about._

 _She had noticed that since she had met 'Conan', he hadn't grown. She had tried to explain it to herself_ that he was simply growing slower than other kids, but she had to stop fooling herself.

 _Conan raised his head and looked straight into Ran's eye. "Ai told me that she and I stopped ageing."_

 _Ran stared at Conan, blinking few times, she couldn't find words in her throat._

" _But don't worry, I'm sure Ai will create the antidote in no time." Shinichi grinned at her._

 _Ran gave Shinichi a little smile. "Yes, I'm sure she will."_

It passed around six months since they had this conversation, however from what she had seen it seemed that Shinichi and Ai were not going to age any time soon. She was worried that people around them would soon notice that those two children were not ageing. She already had to tell the truth to her dad, after he had noticed that Shinichi hadn't grown a centimetre, and how worried she had looked. Even, Sonoko had commented that Conan was 'so short for his age'.

Ran hadn't told Sonoko that Conan and Shinichi were the same person. Shinichi had asked her not to, and Ran respected his decision. However, Sonoko had made few comments about Shinichi 'going to America' and leaving his wife behind.

"So, what's the letter say?" Kogoro took Ran out from her thoughts.

"Oh yes." Ran ripped the enveloped open, and unfolded the piece of paper. "It says here, they invite us over to their house in Hakkaido, and they'll show us their pasture. They want us to come, you, me and Conan-kun."

"Well, I'm not sure what would be interesting in seeing sheep, but I guess we can go, though I'm not sure if we should drag the little one."

"Why not? I'm sure Shinichi'll be happy to see Natsue-san and Takeshi-san again."

"Yes – you're right." Kogoro mused.

"Okay, I'll go to Shinichi's place and I'll tell him about the invitation, maybe his parents and Ai-chan would like to come along."

As Ran was about to leave, she turned to her dad and said, "By the way, don't say a word 'little' around Conan."

* * *

Conan read a Conan Doyle's book in his living room, when he heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it." Yukiko said.

Conan put aside his book as he heard his mum calling Ran's name. He got up from the bed and ran to Ran. "It's great to see you." He beamed.

"You too. I came to tell you that we got invitation from Hatamoto Natsue-san to her and her husband's house in Hakkaido."

"Oh, I remember them. It would be nice to see them."

"Hatamoto family?" Yusaku looked interested. "Wasn't this wealth family where the murders occurred on the ship that you mentioned once to us?"

"Yes, it's them."

"I was thinking that maybe, you'd like to join. It would be relaxing for all of us to see their pasture and the animals."

"Oh yes." Yukiko chirped.

"What about Ai-chan, would she like to come as well?" Ran asked.

"No." Ai showed up. She had bags under her eyes, and it seemed that she had lost weight. She rubbed her eyes. "And I don't think you should go either Shinichi. You saw those people, before right."

"Yea, but-"

"When?"

"Around two years ago."

"Two years ago? Don't you think they would find suspicious after they see that you haven't grow during those two years."

"Don't worry." Conan grinned. "I'll just tell them that I grow slower than other kids. Besides, you work so hard on the antidote, then I'm sure you'll create it in no time."

"I told you it may take long time as I don't have-"

However, Conan ignored her and instead turned to Ran, and asked her where they were going to visit Natsue. Ai frowned and stormed out from the living room. Ran and Yukiko looked after her, worried.

Since Conan had found out that he and Ai stopped ageing, he had been doing everything to keep his mind positive. He wasn't going to become crazy on the thought that he may be stuck as seven years old for many years. He had to believe that Ai would create the antidote for them. And he surely wouldn't stay up closed up in the house and pretend that he wasn't there, because this would drive him mad.


End file.
